


Marching Band AU (or the 4 times Cas tries to tell Dean he loves him, and the one time he suceeds)

by Nikki_Hoshi_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Hoshi_17/pseuds/Nikki_Hoshi_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was based off a song by an American pop/rock band by Action Item titled "Marching Band".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marching Band AU (or the 4 times Cas tries to tell Dean he loves him, and the one time he suceeds)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off a song by an American pop/rock band by Action Item titled "Marching Band".

**_You don’t know, how hard_ **

**_ I tried to get you off my mind _ ** **_  
It’s true, but all I do is think of you   
Get out of my head   
Send me a sign   
Give me a reason   
Bring me back to life _ **

 

The first time Cas had tried telling Dean how he felt, they had been at a party. Cas was drunk, scratch that, bombed, and he had walked up to Dean and told him that he loved him. A very clueless and equally drunk Dean said that he loved Cas too. That he was a perfect best friend.

When Castiel, told Jo this, she laughed hysterically for days.

~

The second time Cas tried to tell Dean he loved him, they were in Calculus, because despite Dean’s slight attitude and problems with authority, Dean was actually pretty smart.

They were working on their worksheet while Dean was telling a funny story about Sam when he was little. After Dean had finished, Cas looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes and said “Dean, I need to tell you something,”

Right after he said that, the fire[alarm](http://loveandotherthingsiship.tumblr.com/post/22036814510/marching-band-au-or-the-4-times-cas-tries-to-tell-dean)went off after some incident in the chem lab.

~

The third time Cas tried to tell Dean he was in love with him, was after Dean’s baseball game. Their school had won 10-14 and had just advanced to the final rounds of the championship. Dean, who covered in mud and grass, slid an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and started to push him towards his 1967 Chevy[Impala](http://loveandotherthingsiship.tumblr.com/post/22036814510/marching-band-au-or-the-4-times-cas-tries-to-tell-dean).

Cas doesn’t say a word during the ride because Dean is playing ACDC, and no one interrupts ACDC.

After they get up to Dean’s room, Dean lays back on the bed after telling Cas that he’s staying over. A couple minutes after Cas lies back on the bed next to Dean, he notices that Dean’s arm is thrown possessively around his waist and his head is resting against Castiel’s shoulder’s.

Normally, at this point, Cas would have either punched him in the face or jumped his bones, but since Dean is looking so peaceful, Cas decides against doing either of them and curling up next to Dean

~

The fourth time Cas tries to tell Dean that he loves him; he actually comes up with a plan. Cas found a song Marching Band by a band named Action Item and decided that it perfectly conveyed his feelings for Dean. He got it onto a cassette tape and tucked it away in his pocket.

After hanging out at the Roadhouse on Friday, where Ellen allowed Dean and Cas one beer each, they got in the impala. As Cas is getting out of the car, he pops the cassette tape into the player and leaves on the passenger’s seat with a very confused looking Dean.

After Dean makes Sam listen to it, Sam laughs and calls Dean an idiot.

~

The fifth time Cas tries to tell Dean he loves him is after Dean shows up later on that night at Cas’ door with a dozen roses and a very sheepish looking Dean. The second Cas lets Dean inside; Dean throws the flowers onto the coffee table and shoves Cas against the nearest wall with his tongue halfway down his throat. 

3 hours later, after some very, very athletic sex, Cas rolls over and brushes Dean hair out of his face. “I love you Dean Winchester.”

He is surprised when he feels Dean pull him closer before whispering a very sincere ‘I love you too’


End file.
